


Are You In Love With A Notion?

by the10amongstthese3s



Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is an anxious baby sometimes, Beheaded Cousins, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love my babies so much, Jane is a good mum, mentions of PTSD and past violence (beheading)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When Anne Boleyn begins to lose her confidence and steer away from sword fighting, Jane Seymour knows she needs to find a way to help the girl back to normal.
Series: The Gremlin Gets a Sword [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Are You In Love With A Notion?

Since gaining access to her sword, it was surprisingly rare for Anne Boleyn to use it. Especially now that Kit was training with her, the girl chose to stick to wooden swords, instead keeping hers locked up in her room.

It was Cleves that suggested they train with the real sword one day. Everyone else was out, so the noise of clashing metal wouldn’t be disturbing anyone. It was the perfect time.

Anne quickly agreed, giving a grin as she ran to grab her sword before meeting Cleves in the garden.

It was all going so well. Anne couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she practised, swinging the sword about so fluidly that it seemed like an extra limb. She really was a natural!

Her smile quickly fell though as she lost her footing, making the blade catch her leg.

As soon as she saw the blood, Anne dropped the sword, her eyes going wide as her breathing quickened. Everything began to blur together as she stared down at the cold metal, and the thick, crimson trail snaking down her leg. She may have heard Cleves calling her name if not for the sounds of cheers and screams filling her ears. 

Suddenly, her neck hurt. No, it burned. Her throat was on fire. Her spine felt like shattered glass.

Looking up, she could’ve sworn she saw a crowd watching her from just across the street through cloudy vision as she fell to her knees. This was wrong. She was safe here. Their new home was safe. 

Wasn’t it?

Next thing Anne knew, she blinked and awoke in a familiar room, wrapped up in a soft blanket. Someone was sat beside her, but she didn’t have the energy to turn and look. Who was that? She knew that sweet smell of honey and lavender so well.

Jane.

As if hearing her thoughts, Jane looked down with a soft smile and began gently stroking her hair.

“Hello again,” she hummed, her voice so soothing to Anne’s exhausted mind, “how’s my little Raggedy Anne feeling?”

Anne didn’t respond, she just moved to curl up on her side, resting her head in Jane’s lap. She needed the warmth and love that came with the third queen, and Jane was more than happy to provide that, pressing a gentle kiss to the girl’s temple. “Do you remember what happened, darling?”

The memories came in sudden flashes at that, forcing Anne to whimper and squeeze her eyes shut. 

“You had a panic attack, my love. Anna said you passed out from the panic after you cut your leg,” Jane explained quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around the girl. “It’s only a small cut though, don’t worry. Not even worthy of a stitch.”

Once again, Anne didn’t make any effort to respond. She laid like that in Jane’s lap in complete silence for another hour or so before falling back asleep with the woman still stroking her hair. Jane was happy to just hold her, just like she had done with Kit more times than she could count. Her girls were worth the dead legs and sore backs that followed. 

The next day, and every day after that, Anne completely ignored what had happened. It was almost as if it had never occurred. The girl didn’t even train with her wooden swords anymore. Honestly, the other queens may have thought they imagined the whole sword situation if not for the bandage on Anne’s leg, serving as a constant reminder of her breakdown.

It was three weeks in when Jane finally decided to do something about it. Anne wasn’t herself since the incident. Sword fighting had made the girl so undeniably happy. It was like there was something missing now. It was starting to affect Kit too. Sure, training with Cleves was fun, but what she really liked about the hobby was the excuse to play with Anne. To bond with her cousin and have fun together. She missed that.

Her plan was relatively simple but, Jane feared, it could easily go either way. Either Anne would love it or she would absolutely hate it. Or even worse; it could make her panic again.

She had to risk it, though. Anything to try and get their brilliant, chaotic Boleyn girl back.

When Jane called Anne and Kit down from their rooms, the girls both gave a groan, wandering down in their pyjamas. “Jesus, Jane! It’s eight in the morning. That’s basically the middle of the night,” Cleves yelled from her room, making the girls giggle.

In the living room, they found two piles of rather large boxes, all wrapped neatly and decorated with bows. It was easy to tell who’s presents were who’s from the green and pink wrapping paper, which was obviously picked out especially for each of them. 

Jane had put a lot of thought into this.

“Is it Christmas already?” Kit asked, sleepily wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dressing gown. It definitely wasn’t her birthday, that was in summer. 

“I just thought you girls deserve a treat. Now come on! Open them up!” Jane insisted with a smile, doing a great job of hiding the nerves forming a pit in her stomach.

Ripping the wrapping paper from her boxes, Kit gave an excited gasp or squeal at each revelation. Anne did the same too until she got to one, tall, slim box.

As soon as she saw the glint of silver, Anne looked to Jane with a nervous expression.

“Go on, love. Take it out and have a look,” Jane nodded with a comforting smile, filling the girl with the tiniest amount of confidence as her own trickled away.

Sure enough, it was a sword. Not a regular one. The blade on this one was strange. It was long and slim, yet it seemed completely blunt. This wasn’t anything like the sword Anne had grown accustomed to or the one she saw in her dreams ever since her accident.

“I thought, seen as you two have been having so much fun practising together, that you may like to try fencing,” Jane explained, keeping her voice soft, her eyes focused on Anne. “Parr was telling me about it. It’s a real sport apparently. You wear those strange suits and masks; they’re usually white but Aragon managed to get them in your colours! Apparently the sword is completely safe and your outfits will make it even safer. The only real risk of injury is in losing your footing - just like in our show. Sounds like a rather nice, productive pastime if you ask me.”

Kit was grinning like an idiot and, to Jane’s relief, Anne finally looked up with a small smile too, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“I arranged some lessons with a proper instructor for you both. Does that sound okay, Annie?” Jane checked hopefully.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Anne gave a nod and dove into Jane’s arms, burying her face in the woman’s neck as she felt her tears begin to flow. 

“Thank you, Janey,” Anne sniffled after a moment, loosening her grip just long enough for Kit to join the hug, “thank you both. For everything.”

“Anything for you, my sweet girl. You deserve it.”

Slowly but surely, Anne would regain her confidence. It may take a while for her to be comfortable again, but soon she would be beaming, moving in perfect time with her sword once again.

She always was resilient, that Anne Boleyn.

**Author's Note:**

> The_Queen_of_the_Books requested to see Jane or Anne buy Kit a sword - this probably isn't what you were hoping for but I hope it's okay! (I decided to combine my plans for part 4 with the prompt). Sorry for the delay on this - I've been busy with work and family 🦆 I hope you all enjoyed the fic and have a wonderful day! Thank you for reading!! 💚


End file.
